


Hopeful Hungry

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gluttony was trying to find something that wouldn’t leave him hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeful Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2005.
> 
> This thing... Someone told me that there was no way that this pairing could be written in any kind of remotely in character fashion. I, being how I am, set out to prove them wrong.

He was hungry again. He was always hungry. No matter what he did, he was never full. He could tell that he was eating, and he could feel it in his mouth, but by the time it was halfway down his throat it was gone. It wasn’t fair to him. He tried to eat everything, to try each thing he could get his hands on in hopes that _something_ would quell the hunger. 

So far nothing had worked. Metal, foods, all kinds of foods really, wood, he’d even tried dirt once, but that hadn’t even been worth the effort.

The best he’d found was blood. It was like the red candies that he was given at times. It soothed his hunger, but it still wasn’t filling… still unsatisfying. Nothing was satisfying. 

He constantly tried to get Lust to let him try new things. Who knew if he hadn’t run across something already that couldn’t have worked and she’d told him no? So he was looking on his own. She wouldn’t miss him for just a little while, would she? 

He’d seen her and Envy doing something the night before. They hadn’t known he was there, but he’d paid close attention to it. He’d stayed all the way through, so he hadn’t missed that they were both in one piece after. He’d been practicing not melting things with his acid tongue, so he could taste them. But maybe it would work for that too?

He peered around a corner, seeing the golden alchemist that Lust hadn’t let him eat back in the Desert City. Desert, dessert… they sounded awful alike to him… There wasn’t anybody around, and he was sure that Lust wouldn’t be too mad if he tried this one thing on his own. He’d been all on his own for a long time before she was there, so he should know how to take care of himself by now.

The gold boy wasn’t even aware he was there, but that was okay. That just meant he could grab him and try to get the snack he wanted. Maybe he’d finally found his solution!

The uneven steps moved past his hiding place, and one hand reached out, snatching him back into the darkness. It caused a startled shout, and some flailing, so he tried to quiet him, pushing him up against the wall. There was the crack of bone against rock, and then silence, the boy falling limp in his hands.

That wasn’t quite right… he wasn’t sure it would work if the boy wasn’t up and about! Envy had been moving around when Lust did what she did, so did that mean he’d ruined his experiment? He picked up the small form, looking around quickly. Nobody was around to notice. Good. _She_ constantly drilled into them that they mustn’t be noticed, him especially since he stuck out so much. It wasn’t like he _tried_ to be obvious, but what was he to do?

Shaking his head, he jumped up, springing off a ladder to the rooftop above. He looked around carefully before putting the limp blond down, not as careful as he could have been, but not careless enough to hurt him too much. Here he wouldn’t be noticed, so there couldn’t be any protest there. Now he just had to figure out how to make this work.

Large, almost childlike hands poked at the limp form, and he tried to remember how it worked. Envy hadn’t been wearing his skirt thing for what Lust was doing, so he’d start there. Bobbing his head as that was clarified for him, he started tugging at the fastenings of the blond’s pants, puzzling out the contraptions that were used to hold them shut. 

The boots proved to be a hang up in getting the leather pants off, making a frown cross the sin’s face as he picked at them. It was easier to get the one off the metal foot, since the other had more things to get stuck on. He wondered idly how the metal would taste, and caught himself leaning to lick, but when he caught the drop of acid off his tongue he quickly sat back. He had to get that under control! He wouldn’t be able to taste anything at all if it all burned up!

Pawing at his tongue a moment he managed to get the acid off. It hurt, doing it like that, but he knew there wasn’t anymore when his hands stopped regenerating. It was the easiest way he’d found to figure it out. It made the acid go away faster too. He decided after a moment of contemplation, one hand petting at his tongue to make sure it stayed how he wanted it, that he didn’t need to get the pants all the way off.

Envy hadn’t had his foot things off, so that meant that the feet being all tangled would be okay. Now he just had to figure out how to make the boy’s body do what he wanted it to. He pawed a little at the limp form, his hand moving to poke at the slightly folded skin he _knew_ had to be hard before it would work. He’d seen limp things before, and they never did what he saw Envy’s do. 

Making a quiet sound of impatience as he tried to resist the urge to just eat him up, he poked more at the area, perking up a little when he got a twitch. He could resist. The lady would be mad and wouldn’t let him eat _anything_ if he ate this one up. So he’d just try this and then he’d know if it would fill him up! 

Moving around a bit so he could reach with his tongue, a happy little noise came up in his throat as it was proven that the boy didn’t _have_ to be awake for his thing to do what he wanted it to. He resisted the urge to bounce in place, because he didn’t know if it would stop doing what he wanted it to if he let it go. Now that it was all hard, he had to figure out how to get things out of it.

Was it like a cow? He knew how to milk a cow, from a long, long time ago. He tugged on it a bit, moving his other hand to help in massaging the area. If it _was_ like a cow it would take a little effort to get the stuff out. But that was okay. This was his little secret, and if it worked! If it worked he’d be so happy, and he’d never even have to tell why he wasn’t as hungry as he always was. He knew he’d still be hungry after all, but it wouldn’t _hurt_ to be so hungry that way.

He made a happy little squeak when after a few minutes of careful effort he finally got something. It was a lot more than he’d thought there would be out of such a little thing, and the noise the boy made sounded positively painful, though a curious look showed that he was only just barely starting to come around. 

He didn’t pause until it was all out, only taking a second to check his tongue to make sure the acid hadn’t come back while he was distracted. Satisfied he wouldn’t burn up his prize, he leaned over and started lapping at the white stuff. It really was like milking a cow, but he thought milk tasted better than this stuff though, even if they were almost the same color. 

He’d only just pulled back to sit on his heels, licking at his fingers, when the gold boy opened his eyes, a completely horrified look crossing his face as he became more alert. He didn’t mind though, he’d gotten what he wanted, and he didn’t bother to stop the mad scramble the gold being was making to get away from him and get dressed. He was too busy anyway. This stuff was kind of like blood, it soothed him slightly, but it still wasn’t filling.

He was contemplating the fact that the stuff hadn’t got much further than anything else when Lust found him, still sitting there long after the boy had run away, seeming to be in too much shock to attack him before going. He hadn’t paid enough attention to really care about that anyway.

“Gluttony, so this is where you got to. You didn’t eat anyone did you?” She moved around in front of him and he seemed to pout, peering up at his young friend. “You know that you aren’t supposed to eat anyone if you weren’t told you could.”

Even if he _was_ always hungry, Lust would _always_ try to make him feel better. And here she was, right when he didn’t feel good anymore. “No, didn’t eat anybody.” He offered her his hand, already pushing the failed experiment to the back of his mind as he got up. “Home?”

She took the offered hand with a half-amused sigh. “Alright Gluttony, let’s get you home.”


End file.
